PERCY JACKSON: THE FORGOTTEN PROPHECY
by BeyondWithCreativity
Summary: Not just a classic Percy Jackson fanfiction. The stakes are higher and the enemies aren't monsters or gods or titans. We don't know their moves. The war is over and the seven decide to stick together, attending Goode High where Percy's at. But what will happen when they encounter a group of people who aren't supposed to exist? Will they fight for them? With them? Or against them?


Percy's POV :

I'd like to say that my day started out all well, that I had no nightmares, no waking up in the middle of the night because your dragon needs to be cooled down and I'd really like to say that I got to kiss my girlfriend.

But, no. The first thing you learn when you're a demigod is that there is no 'happily ever after'.

So, here I am in cabin three. Its 7 o'clock in the morning or midnight according to me and there is someone banging my door. REAL LOUD.

"GET OUT OF THERE KELPHEAD! CHIRON HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE"

Yup. That's my psycho-frenemy Clarrise.

I usefully got myself out of bed and uselessly stepped on my shield, which means I skid down, landing my behind on the - THUD!

"Ow" I say, as the door flies open.

Clarrise stands there a second, processing the event and just when I think she's gonna help me up, she starts laughing, clutching her stomach.

"That didn't exactly say Good Morning" I protest.

"Aw, come on punk, you have to admit that was funny" and she goes on with another set of laughter.

I get up and rub my butt. "So, what's up"

"Come to the Big House and hear it yourself"

\-- Time - Lapse--

"We're WHAT?" I ask, stunned.

"Going to Goode. Didn't you hear it back there?" Said Clarrise.

"It makes no sense" I protest.

"And why exactly so, Water boy ?" Said Piper, walking up next to me.

"Well, 10 halfbloods.." I say. She just raises an eyebrow "... one school" I finish. She sighs.

See, the point is : Schools end up drowing, blown up or crushed when one of us gets there. So, we don't really do 'ten-in-ones' unless we really, really want a place down. Or if its Hera. (Scratch that, you didn't hear it from me)

"How many times do we remind you, Seaweed brain" mocked Leo.

That rain down a pile of thoughts in my mind. Only Annabeth, i.e., my girlfriend, would call me that. But she's now busy because of all the 'reconstructing Mount Olympus' business. She left camp a week ago and settled somewhere hear my place so that we could see each other whenever possible and also because its near to the Mountain itself.

I know its been only a few days but I have to admit I miss her. But, hey! Olympus wasn't built in one day and considering Annabeth's idea of a 'perfect' Olympus, it's not gonna be done in a decade either.

"The protection from the gods will keep us alive" Tavis Stoll's words pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Fine, I trust Hera"

Thunder.

Nope, I definitely do not believe her, let alone trust her. Hey! Don't judge me. When your memory is wiped off and you end up in a really old mansion surrounded by wolves with nothing but a ball-point pen for your defence, you'll get what I mean.

Moving on,

The rest of the week went by without much drama, unless you count watching the stolls raid Aphrodite's cabin. I can't really say it was not funny even if Piper was the only one laughing about it with us. The rest just scoffed and sped away.

Soon, it was sunday and I was walking down the beach all alone when someone called my name.

"Perseus" said the voice. It was so familiar that I almost had a heart attack. Yet, I couldn't place who the voice belonged to. "A demigod... hmm... interesting. What do you want hero?"

I turned around searching the speaker obviously clutching riptide like it held my life.

No one.

Not a single nymph, satyr or spirit was around.

"SPEAK my boy, DON'T keep me hanging"

I gulped. "Wh-who are you?"

"That my dear, depends on who you are" okay, I admit it was giving me the creeps.

"I-I'm Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon who is the lord of the sea, earthquakes and horses" I said, slowly gaining confidence.

Suddenly the voice became more snakish and the words, more prophecy-ish.

" The true blood shall raise to fall,

Allies forgotten seek the call,

An endless day, a world shall cry,

And help if forgotten will let them die "

Goosebumps raised all around my body. And I heard a thud. No doubt, about 15 feet away was Rachel's body which had landed, face down on sand and leg down on a rock. Blood was oozing away.

The next thing I remember is carrying her to the medics. Will Solace waved to me as he saw me coming but quickly his face alerted seeing who I was carrying.

"What? What happened?" But he didn't let me answer or maybe it was the fact that I couldn't answer and I vaguely remember hitting something as everything went black...

 **Hey, guys, so, that was the first chapter. And its my first attempt at writing a book so I welcome all sorts of criticism.**

 **Are the chapters too short? Too boring? Too lame? Then TELL ME. Tell me what you want to hear here. Help me spice up the story to your wavelength.**

 **Yay!**

 **COMMENT, VOTE AND FOLLOW**.


End file.
